For the love of Antonio
by ISayWhatWithWho
Summary: When an angry Italian is faced with the harsh reality of an american life, he just has to find something worth the trouble. What if the said thing was one of the people he hated the most? Crap summary, first fanfic.


-We're moving to America.

Romano and Lovino were eating breakfast in their Italian kitchen when their father spoke up. They both looked at him with stunned expressions.

-What the hell! I don't want to go to America! Romano shouted viciously.

-Yeah papa! Why do we have to go there? The other twin added.

He looked at both his sons, feeling slightly guilty to take them away from the land that saw them grow. However, he didn't have a choice.

-It's for work, he simply answered. He rose up, leaving the twins in shocked stupor.

-Romano's POV-

It hadn't been three months since his father had told them that they were moving. What he said still resonated in Romano's mind.

It's for work…

"_Yeah bullshit. You work at a convenience store. This crap isn't for work." _He looked around searching. He still wasn't used to the new house in America. He still mixed up the doors and got lost whenever he went to the bathroom. And for some mysterious reason, he always ended up in the food storage where there mysteriously always were tomatoes…Well, you couldn't really blame him; this house was huge and he hadn't lived there for a week yet. Besides, his brother got lost too.

When they had arrived, their father immediately took action to register them in a good school. The exam had been a hassle, but they both were accepted. It was their first day today and he was looking for the mirror so that he could observe his new school's uniform. _"This isn't half bad" _he thought admiring his silhouette. He turned around and startled when he saw his brother on the doorstep looking at him all excited.

-Lovi! Come on!We're going to be late for school! He said with his child-like voice.

-Yes Feli, I'm coming, he sighed in response. He grabbed his bag and walked out slowly behind his brother. He hoped school wouldn't be that bad but he highly doubted it. _"The world is full of idiots like my brother after all."_

As he stood in front the now babbling class, he tough he was such a fool for even hoping a bit. _"This is pure torture, all those stares are horrible."_ He was never good with feelings and because of that, he was horrendous with people. Not once had he talked to someone that wasn't in his family and hadn't made them cry, in anger or sadness generally. He felt really bad about that tough and tried as hard as he could to avoid people but rarely succeeded. It was in part the fault of the stupid brother currently grinning at all the girls besides him. Everyone assumed that they were identical, even in character, but when they tried to befriend him they all quickly changed opinions. Most of them would never talk to him again, preferring his brother. He was used to it. As he tough of that, the teacher started speaking.

-Hello class!As you noticed, we have two new students! They're from Italy, isn't that cool? So now, she said turning towards them, could you please introduce yourselves?

-YES! Feliciano bursted happily scaring the whole class, I'm Feliciano Vargas and I like pretty girls! He said winking wildly.

Lovino rolled his eyes_. "My brother is such an idiot."_ He oh so knew that is Feli didn't like _only_ girls with the number of men he brought back home before…

He felt all the gazes shift to him. _"Gulp."_

-..H-hi…I'm Lovino… he said quickly, avoiding their gazes and trying to stop the nervous sputtering creeping in his voice. Why were they staring at him like that? They could just go to hell…

-Thank you. You can go sit down now please, instructed the teacher. There were only two desks available; One in the front, where Feli quickly prompted himself, and one in the far back of the classroom. He didn't really have a choice, but he did not care. He just wanted to get out of here. He could hear some people whispering and glance at him and it was making him uncomfortable. But as the lesson went on, Lovino noticed two guys besides him talking louder than the others. One was a wavy haired blonde and the other, much more striking, was an even paler shade of blonde, almost white, with shocking red eyes. They definitely weren't paying attention to the teacher but she didn't seem to mind, he wondered why. It was looking as if they were arguing about something. Lovino, forgetting all his manners, started to listen to them more attentively.

-…he doing? He should be there by now!

-Now now, Gilbert, don't get to upset. He probably saw a pretty girl and forgot he had school…

-That would be so like him…

Lovino stopped listening after that. It was boring. _"I couldn't care less if there's one less idiot in this class. 's just trouble."_ He listened to the teacher but all the talking besides him and all the note passing was unnerving. He was starting to get really irritated and snap at them so they would stop but the bell announcing the end of lesson rang before he could start. Immediately, three girls arrived in front of him.

-Hey! Would you like us to visit you around school…? she asked. The girl then recoiled a bit when she noticed Lovino's angry stare. Since you're new and everything….

"_Hell no"_

-Not interested.


End file.
